Tickle Me Wolfram
by Phorcys
Summary: There were two in the bed, and the big one said roll over. So they all rolled over and one fell out. As he hit the floor he gave a shout. . .YuuriWolfram


_'Tickle Me Wolfram'_

Disclaimer: The world and characters of Kyou Kara Maou, are not mine.

NOTE: I have no pre-reader for this fandom, so please excuse me, for any mistakes I may have missed.

Yuuri was balancing precariously on the edge of his six-foot wide bed. You would think a bed this big could fit a whole baseball team comfortably, but somehow Wolfram managed to sprawl out in his pink nightie. Arms and legs every where, there was no room for Yuuri in his own bed. A hot foot kicked out and smacked him in the back. It was the final straw.

"Shift over."

"NO!" Yuuri shivered, as a breeze from a window Wolfram had insisted remained open ran across his feet.

"My feet are cold." All he could see of bed partner was a mop of blond hair, which just rolled itself more tightly in the blankets.

"How is that my problem?" Why did Wolfram say these things? Yuuri grasped his lone sheet tightly and yanked.

"Because you're in my bed." Wolfram yanked the sheet back leaving Yuuri without anything to block the cold night air.

"So." With that blasé response something in Yuuri finally snapped and he rolled over into the middle of the bed, right on top of Wolfram's blanket covered legs.

"Arrghh, move over." Wolfram tired to sit up and couldn't as he was caught under the blankets. Swinging a hand up he reached to push Yuuri back over to his slice of the bed, when Yuuri rolled further over catching his arms above his own head.

"Hey, don't do that." Leaning in close to Wolfram's face Yuuri smirked.

"Get out of my bed then." Struggling to wrench himself free, Wolfram managed to free a hand and grabbed at Yuuri, who swept a palm up Wolfram's chest and wrapped his long fingers around his neck.

"Stop that, _'giggle'_"

"Did you just laugh at me?" Furious Yuuri shifted himself so he was sitting on Wolfram's chest, the blankets trapping the other boy's legs, leaving Wolfram clawing ineffectively at Yuuri's hands. He caught hold of his King's pyjama top and yanked hard, only for all the buttons to break off. Yuuri stared down at his ruined top and scowled.

"Well you are pretty pathetic." Wolfram could not stop himself from speaking.

"I'll give you, pathetic." Leaning down Yuuri took his fingers away from Wolfram's neck and caught his flailing hand. Bringing the hands in tight together he held them in the palm of one hand.

"Don't touch me,_ 'giggle'_"

"Are you ticklish?" With a hesitant hand Yuuri drew it lightly along Wolfram's collarbone.

"No, _'giggle'_ stop it, _'giggle'_ stop it." A bright red blush was beginning to grow on Wolfram's checks.

"I have to tell everyone, that you're ticklish. They'll never believe me." Grinning from ear to ear, Yuuri pulled the blankets down from around Wolfram's head and shoved a hand down the front of his nightie. Running his fingers in circles over his chest.

"Get your hands off me. _'giggle'_ They'll never believe you"

"No!" Tears had begun to appear in Wolfram's eyes. Yuuri looked on in excitement, finally pay back for everything he had been through. Call him a wimp, would he? The soft skin on Wolfram's chest felt hot and tense under his fingers.

"Stop it." Pulling the blankets lower Yuuri shoved a hand deeper under the pink nightgown. Dragging blunt fingernails over the faint indent's of Wolfram's ribs. Frustrated at what he couldn't reach Yuuri growled under his breath.

While Yuuri was doing this Wolfram was widely thrashing, his legs caught tight he brought his waist up and tried to throw Yuuri off but did not succeed, only making Yuuri angrier. Laughing helplessly he scrambled with his free hand at Yuuri's own chest leaving red marks over the kings, pale skin.

"This is for the cold feet, the ruined dreams, and everything else you've put me through." With each statement, Yuuri flicked his fingers up and down Wolfram's sides, fluttering his fingers under the blonds up drawn arms.

"No, not there." _'giggle'_

"Promise you'll never call me wimp again. Say that I'm the greatest Demon king ever and I'll stop."

_'giggle'_ "Never wimp!" Tears were leaving a trail down the sides of Wolfram's face and his chest ached from laughter. Yuuri could feel the boy under him, getting hotter. Thrashing around wildly the two fought with Yuuri having the upper hand.

At some point Wolfram yanked his hand free and began to pummel Yuuri's chest clawing at him with both hands in hopes of freeing his legs and pushing the other boy off the bed. Leaning in closer Yuuri kept drawing his hands over Wolfram's chest while he fought off his free hands.

"Stop calling me a wimp!" Shoving a palm over Wolfram's mouth stopped the other boy from calling out but not for long. Wolfram could taste leather, and bath oils on Yuuri's hand, furious at being held down and not thinking Wolfram bit down.

"Arrggh!" Screaming Yuuri in retaliation leaned down and bit the first thing in reach, which just happened to be Wolfram's neck. It was at this exact moment the Gunter, and Conrad both stormed in weapons raised to defend their king from his attacker.

"Sir, don't worry we'll save you. . ." Gunter's cry petered to a stop. "Oh dear."

An old fashioned look had settled on Conrad's face. "Why don't we leave, his 'Majesty for tonight."

As soon as the light from the hallway had spread across the room like a searchlight the two boys attempted to separate but were stopped as the blankets they had been fighting over trapped them tight together. Both bright red with embarrassment and flesh wounds, they struggled to free themselves while at the same time not touch each other.

Walking backwards the older men kept an eye on the bed, and fought to keep a straight face, before he shut the door Gunter's head poked around the corner. "If you need any 'advice' don't hesitate to ask 'your Majesty." A thrown pillow slammed the door the rest of the way shut. But just before they closed Gunter could be heard.

"Gwendal owes me. Yuuri is a top!"

Quietly they settled back into their old positions on the bed.

"I didn't mean . ."

"Just so you know I . . ."

There was an embarrassed silence for a few moments then.

"Get out of my bed!"

**"No!"**


End file.
